Halloween of Destiny
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: This is a short story of what I think happend on the Haloween that James and Lily died, and Harry defeated Voldemort for the first time.


I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Halloween of Destiny

James pressed his lips against the lips of his wife, Lily. Now that Harry had been put to sleep and the trick or treaters had stopped knocking on their door trying to get candy, James and Lily could now enjoy their night together. It had been less than a year ago when Professor Dumbledore told them that Voldemort wanted to kill their son because he might be the one who would destroy the Dark Lord. So the young couple did the only sensible thing, go into hiding with their son, until the threat over their son had passed. To keep Voldemort from finding their hiding place they decided to take a secret keeper, at first it was James's best friend, Sirius Black, so it made things much more bearable for James. But then both Dumbledore and Sirius had decided that it was too dangerous for them to keep Sirius as the secret keeper. At first they thought about letting Lupin be the secret keeper, but they ended up settling on the least likely choice, Peter Pettigrew.

"How much longer do you think that will have to hiding from Voldemort, I don't want to wait until Harry is old enough to attend Hogwarts," said James. Like most members of the Order of the Phoenix, James didn't fear saying Voldemort's name like most witches and wizards did. " I don't think that it will take that long dear, hopefully Voldemort will destroyed by then, and maybe we will also have more Potters that will be getting ready to enter Hogwarts," said Lily. James gave Lily that loveable smirk that she enjoyed. They had both been talking about having more children, since Harry had been such a blessing in their lives. Everyone went on about how much Harry looked like his father, especially with his messy black hair, but he had inherited his mother's beautiful emerald green eyes.

Just then they heard what sounded like someone knocking down their front door with an explosion. "Damn it, Wormtail has betrayed us to Voldemort," said James as he pulled himself away from Lily. "Are you sure that Peter betrayed us," asked Lily. "The only way that anyone one could have found out about where we were is through Wormtail, Dumbledore has been suspecting that someone in the Order has been betraying us to Voldemort, I just never thought that it would have been one of my friends. Lily, I am going to try to fight Voldemort and I want you to get Harry and try to run away," said James. "What about you," said Lily. "Just do as I say, our first priority is to Harry," yelled James. Lily then ran up the stairs.

As James approached the living room, he pulled his wand from his jacket pocket. Standing in the middle of the living room was the Dark Lord Voldemort, he was a hideous creature that looked half man and half snake. "Hello James, I had hoped for a warmer welcome, where is that half blood spawn you created with that mudblood," asked Voldemort. "I won't let you harm my son," yelled James as he sent stupefy towards Voldemort, which the Dark Lord easily blocked. "Crucio," said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at James. James fell to the ground as he was screaming in pain. "You foolish man, if you could have just handed me your child, I would have left you and your mudblood alive, but by defying me you have sealed your own doom. Avada Kedavra," bellowed Voldemort as a green light surrounded James before he died.

* * *

Something in Lily's heart told her that James was now dead. But she didn't have the time to mourn him right now, her main priority was to get Harry out of the house before any harm fell to him. She then ran into the room where her child slept. Inside the crib was her sleeping one year old son. Harry looked like a younger version of her father, except for his eyes, they were the same shade of green as Lily had. "Lily Evans Potter, I hope that you have much more sense than your husband did, all I want is your child, I will let you live if you give me the boy," said Voldemort's voice which came from behind her.

Lily quickly turned around and saw Voldemort, she then did the only thing she could think of doing at the time, she fell to her knees and started to beg. "Please spare my son, you can kill me instead, but whatever you do, don't kill my baby," cried Lily. "Out of my way you foolish girl, I don't care what happens to you, I only want to get rid of the boy. I am only giving you the chance to live because your old friend Snape begged for me to spare you," said Voldemort. Lily let out a gasp of shock, when she had found out that her best friend Severus Snape had become a Death Eater, she had thought that he had turned his back on her. Poor Sev, I know that you think that you were doing what you thought was best for me, but a world without Harry is not a world that I want to live in, thought Lily. Lily had decided that if she had to give her life to save Harry, she would do happily just so her son could grow up. "I'm sorry, Lord Voldemort, but if you want to get to my son, you will have to get through me," said Lily. "Poor foolish mudblood, you had your chance, Avada Kedavra," yelled Voldemort. Just like James, a green light surrounded Lily and she died.

* * *

With both parents out of the way, Voldemort's path to Harry Potter was cleared for him. When Snape told him about a prophecy about a child being born at the end of July, the only two choices would have been either Harry Potter or a boy named Neville Longbottom. Something told Voldemort that Harry was the child of the prophecy. Harry was a half blood like himself. The boy was also exhibiting the promise of becoming a powerful wizard in the future, he had to stop this child of the prophecy before he could fulfill his destiny. He also had some Death Eaters spy on the other boy, Neville, and they said that the boy was pathetic especially since his parents were such prestigious Aurors. Some of the Death Eaters were even taking bets on whether Neville would be a wizard or a squib.

Voldemort looked down at the one year old with disgust. I could never understand why people would obsess over babies. All they do is eat, sleep, piss, and crap, thought Voldemort. The boy, Harry slowly opened his eyes, they were the same shade of green as his mother's eyes. Most people would have felt a pang of guilt at having to look at the eyes of the child whose mother he had just killed in the same room as the child. But Voldemort was not like most people, at this point Voldemort was barely even human. He slowly pointed his wand at the baby. Unlike most babies, Harry didn't start to cry. Harry remained extremely calm, and stared at Voldemort like he was staring at an enemy that he knew he would have to take down in battle someday. "Avada Kedavra," bellowed Voldemort.

But unlike with James and Lily, the green light did not hit Harry. In fact it bounced off Harry as if it was only a harmless rubber ball instead of the most deadly curse in history. Before Voldemort could jump out of the way, he was hit with the curse that was meant for the baby. He felt his body being destroyed around him, but because of his horcruxes, he was unable to die. Until Voldemort could find a way to regain his body he would have to spend his time in this half life, half death state. He cursed the fact that he was forced to live as a phantom, while the boy he sought to kill only got away with a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.


End file.
